bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Peanutbutter
Mr. Peanutbutter, the star of Mr. Peanutbutter's House, is an anthropomorphic yellow Labrador Retriever who is BoJack Horseman's friend and former sitcom rival and a main character in BoJack Horseman. He dates and later marries Diane Nguyen. Design Mr. Peanutbutter has yellow fur, a brown nose, a slim and muscular build, and according to model sheets he is 6 ft. tall. He always wears a grey V-neck shirt and aviator sunglasses, usually propped up on his head, with light blue pants with white lines going down the sides, orange sneakers, and 2 bracelets, a brown one and a neon green one, on his left wrist. On "Mr. Peanutbutter's House", he had a tuft of combed down hair, and he wore a blue shirt with a 90s esque pattern on it, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. Background Mr. Peanutbutter, who was born 1969 on the Labrador Peninsula in rural Canada, was the star of Mr. Peanutbutter's House (which BoJack claims to have "borrowed the premise" from Horsin' Around). He took a long list of low-level acting gigs during the 2000s decade, and in 2014 he briefly filmed for a reality show titled Peanutbutter and Jelly. He falsely confessed to stealing the "D" from the Hollywood Sign to propose to his girlfriend Diane (in reality, BoJack stole it to try to win Diane back), and the incident inspired Hollywood's widely-acknowledged name change to "Hollywoo" as well as the film Mr. Peanutbutter's Hollywoo Heist. He and BoJack's housemate Todd Chavez co-founded the company "PB Livin", which resulted in several failed business ventures (including a Halloween store open exclusively in January) and Mr. Peanutbutter going deeply into debt. He took a job at a shoe store, where he was scouted for his comeback role as host of the game show Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!. Mr. Peanutbutter has been married three times. His first wife was Katrina Peanutbutter. His second wife was Jessica Biel - she left him in 2007, and Mr. Peanutbutter first struck up a friendship with Diane Nguyen the same evening. Mr. Peanutbutter married Diane, his third wife, after about 7 years of dating. He and Diane nearly became parents, but decided to get an abortion. Personality Mr. Peanutbutter's demeanor is constantly energetic, cheerful, and playful. In short, he is a dog seen from the point of view of a cat person. Not only is he constantly positive, he is also a bonehead who has difficulty understanding metaphors or puns. This causes him to crack jokes that instead of being funny, just make people scratch their heads. This causes BoJack to testily try and tell him why his jokes fail, and how to improve them. A life of success, wealth, and fame has meant he has never faced any real challenges or have to make difficult decisions. He also struggles to see that Diane is coming on to BoJack. However, he is not as dumb as he might be letting on - as stupidity is part of his persona, and he can at times show hidden depth. Despite their rivalry, he cares a great deal about BoJack's opinion and admires him for his work on Horsin' Around. True to his breed, he loves tennis balls and has a trunk stuffed full of them, that he presumably finds in parks and hoards. It is also important to note that Mr. Peanutbutter is a very good boy. Filmography * Mr. Peanutbutter's House * Peanutbutter and Jelly * Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out! Trivia * He drives a Maserati Quattroporte. ** His licence plate is "Good Boy" (stylized as G00D B0Y). *One quote from Season 1 suggests Mr Peanutbutter suffers from nihilism, - The universe is a cruel, uncaring void. The key to being happy isn't a search for meaning; it's to just keep yourself busy with unimportant nonsense and eventually, you'll be dead. *Mr Peanutbutter loves Honey Dew, while BoJack hates it. *Mr. Peanutbutter wears red boxer-briefs with hotdog print (BoJack Kills) *He has one brother, Captain Peanutbutter, who is five minutes older. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Celebrities